


My Little Soldier

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [48]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Thor, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sub Steve Rogers, Table Sex, post mission sex, uniform sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Steve has one job to do when missions end, but when he fails to do so Thor has to take things into his own hands.Kinktober 2020 Day 21- Rough Sex
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Kinktober [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	My Little Soldier

Thor strode into the almost empty mission room in the tower, sighing loudly through his nose when he saw Steve. The blond soldier was still in his skin-tight uniform and was bent over the edge of the table, staring at something intently. 

“I thought we had come to an understanding,” Thor stepped up behind Steve, bracketing the slightly smaller blond between the table and his body. 

“Ah, Thor. Oh shit, I’m sorry I lost track of time.” Steve tensed, words spilling from his mouth as he peered over his shoulder up at the god of thunder. 

“We both know that is no excuse, you have one job to do once the mission briefs end. Do you not recall what that is?” Thor pinned Steve’s hands to the table, pressing his body flush with Steve’s and his breath heavy in the blond’s ear. 

“To be naked and waiting on your bed,” Steve breathing hitched as he felt the god’s massive cock rub against his ass. 

“That’s right, I am not an infinitely patient man. Since you decided that going over a mission plan is more important than fulfilling your oath to me, then I truly have no choice.” Thor stated before his large hand was clamping down around the back of Steve’s neck, forcing the blond forward until his cheek was pressed to the table and his body bent at a 90-degree angle. 

“T-Thor!” Steve squirmed, cheeks heating up as the new position had his ass firmly pressed to the god’s crotch. 

“I’m going to fuck you right here where anyone could see what a slutty little soldier you are.” Thor fisted the fabric that was pulled tight over Steve’s shapely rear end and pulled harshly. A loud ripping sound echoed the room mixed with a whimper from Steve as his bare ass cheeks were exposed with the fabric of his pants now gone. 

Steve gasped when Thor slapped each of his sculpted cheeks while chuckling as he watched them bounce. One handedly Thor pulled his engorged length from his sweatpants, it jutted out from his crotch proudly. Thor used his hand to pull one of Steve’s ass cheeks to the side to get a glimpse of the blond’s pink pucker, Thor shifted his hips forward so he could rub the wet head of his cock against Steve’s hole. 

“T-Thor!” Steve whined as he rocked back the best he could as the fat head of the taller blond’s cock teased his twitching hole. Steve let out a gasp as the hand around his neck squeezed in a warning and he went still.

“That’s a good little soldier,” Thor crooned before grunting as he slammed his cock into Steve’s ass. Steve cried out at the sudden, intense feeling of being split open and filled overtook him. Thor shook his long hair over his shoulders as he grinned wickedly as he stared down at the sight of Steve’s rim stretched wide around his thick cock. 

Thor slapped Steve’s ass cheeks again merely to amuse himself before he grasped one of Steve’s hips and began to steadily thrust into the bent over blond. Steve whined and moaned as he was forced up onto his tiptoes with every forward thrust he took from the god behind him.

“That’s right my slutty little soldier,” Thor laughed as Steve began to push back to meet his thrusts, needy sounds falling from his mouth as his eyes started going hazy with his heightened lust. 

Thor doubled his pace, slamming deep into Steve on each thrust moaning in pleasure as the blond’s body eagerly welcomed his cock. Thor ground his hips against Steve’s ass as he reached around to Captain America’s crotch and hummed as he found the huge, damp bulge in the crotch of Steve’s suit. 

“I can feel your cock throbbing, I can feel how much you want to come, but do you think you’ve earned it little soldier?” Thor whispered in Steve’s ear, smirking at the little line of drool that was spilling out of Steve’s pink, parted lips. 

“N-No, I disobeyed your orders.” Steve swallowed hard before whining when Thor slapped his cock through his pants as he slammed forward again.

“Damn right you haven’t earned it.” Thor laughed almost cruelly as he continued to chase his pleasure by using Steve’s tight ass. 

Steve buried his face in his arms, cheeks burning as his cock ached in the confines of his uniform pants but Thor was right, he hadn’t earned his release. Instead, he squeezed and clenched up around Thor’s big cock, doing his best to enjoy how full he felt thanks to Thor being buried so deep inside of him. 

Thor tossed his head back with a loud cry of bliss as he stilled once he was balls deep inside of the smaller blond. Steve’s eyes rolled up into his head as the familiar burst of warmth spread through him as the god began to come inside of him. Steve did his best to milk Thor’s cock, feeling how it throbbed inside of his ass. 

Steve shuddered and clenched his hole on reflex when Thor’s softening cock wetly popped out of him. Steve felt a few trickles of hot cum drip out of him and staining his uniform pants. Steve gasped when Thor roughly spanked his ass with a chuckle. 

“Now be a good little soldier and back go to your room,” Thor ordered and Steve twisted his head to look up at Thor with pink cheeks.

“That’s right, you’re going to limp back to your room with your pants ripped like this, your cock still hard as a rock and my seed dripping out of your well fucked hole.” Thor spanked Steve’s bare ass again, watching as Steve’s hole convulsed and more cum oozed out of his puffy hole.

“F-Fuck,” Steve inhaled sharply, but he knew he deserved this. He had disobeyed Thor after all and while being fucked and denied his orgasm had been enjoyable this was his punishment. 

“That’s my slutty little soldier,” Thor kissed Steve’s pink cheek as he tucked himself away and strode out of the room leaving Steve behind to fulfill his punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
